A voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) is a key component in systems that receive, transmit, or digitize signals. An oscillator has certain specifications that need to be met depending on the application. There are requirements for the frequency range, phase noise or jitter, KVCO, frequency variation due to temperature, power and area. One type of VCO known as an LC tank based VCO has attained widespread use due to its low phase noise characteristic. However, it would be desirable if LC tank based VCO circuits could be further improved, for example with respect to reduction of phase noise at the VCO output.